


Chocolate Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chocolate treats from Supergirl caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	Chocolate Gifts

I never created Superman TAS.

Chocolate treats from Supergirl caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile before he glanced at his gift consisting of a new stuffed animal in her arms.

THE END


End file.
